Tooth and Claw
by Strawberriezz
Summary: As Karin Maaka is walking on a hiking trail, she runs into a young man with orange hair. She bites him, and they end up being friends. But will they become more than just that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin(Chibi Vampire) or Furuba. They are owned bt Natsuki Takaya and Yuna Kagesaki**

**Tooth and Claw**

**Karin POV**

It is that day again. I feel my blood increase. My heart pounds. My vision is blurred by my tears. I need to find a victim, and fast. I am walking along a hiking trail in the woods, when I almost smack into a young man. He looks at me with an air of annoyance. I notice he has bright orange hair and red eyes. Unusual, but may work. I step towards him and open my mouth to reveal my fangs. He is apalled by them and tries to get away. It's no use now

**Kyo POV**

At dusk, I started off on my run. I might as well do some exercise if I'm even going to think about beating Yuki. Along the way, a girl with purple hair and brown eyes stops in my path. I stop to avoid transforming. She seems hurt and scared.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You almost fell over!" The girl looks up at me with a blank stare. "Hello? Are you with us? Are you okay?" More blank staring. Something is up. I walk away, but I feel her eyes staring at me. I start running. Perspiration clings to my forehead. She appears in front of me, and I skid to an abrupt halt. She steps toward me and opens her mouth. Are those...fangs? She's a vampire! Soon I can feel her breath on my skin. My heart skips like a rabbit. I feel my skin break and her teeth in my flesh. She releases her grip, and a young silver-haired girl jumps down from the treetops. She holds out her hand, and my concsiousness slips away. The girls walked away. The last thing I see is my transformation into a small orange cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter. This is my first fanfiction, so don't hate, appreciate!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these, would I be writing this?**

**Kyo POV**

"Kyo? Are you awake?" Tohru's voice wakes me up.

"Good morning, Tohru-kun. How are you?" She looks genuinely surprised. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, you just seem...different. Anyway, breakfast is on the table. Where were you last night?"

"I went out to run, and blacked out! I don't quite know what happened. Who found me?"

"Sohma-kun. He almost just left you there, but he thought better." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to eat breakfast now!" Tohru just stared at me, a little creeped out. I went downstairs, and saw Yuki and Shigure eating oatmeal. Shigure greeted me, while Yuki glanced up and lost interest. "Good morning to you too." I mumbled. Shigure and I talked for a while, And when we finished breakfast, I went to brush my teeth. When I looked up, I saw two identical holes on my neck. _Maybe I got that when I fell on a rock._ I don't remember falling, though. I remember fear, and pain, but not from where.

**Karin POV**

_ First day at my new school! How exciting! _"On my way to school! 'Bye, everyone!" I walked to school and put my stuff away. I walked down to the office to get my schedule. I am in class 1-D. When I got to class, I sat down next to a brown-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Karin Maaka! I'm new here!"

"Hi! I'm Tohru Honda! Do you want me to help you around?" She replied with a smile.

"Yes, that will be fine, thank you!"

"Good morning, Honda-san. Where were you this morning?" I looked up to see a boy with silvery hair and purple eyes. He had a feminine look, but was handsome nonetheless. My blood increased a little, but not enough to do any real damage.

"I decided to come early today. Oh, This is Karin Maaka." I shook his hand and said hello. "She just moved here, so I'm helping her get around. Here comes Kyo-kun!" I looked up to see the orange-haired boy with red eyes walking into the door. Immediately my blood increased. I covered my nose and mouth.

"Maaka-san? Are you okay?" The silver-haired boy asked me with a worried look on his face. "Do you need to see the nurse?" I shook my head. I looked at Kyo. He looked at me with a puzzled look. "Stop staring, freak!" Yuki yelled at Kyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these mangas**

**Kyo POV**

"Stop staring, freak!" Yuki screamed at me. That girl...I remember her from somewhere, but I can't remember anything about her.

"Shut up, rat boy! She's in pain!" I walked over to my seat, put my stuff down and walked over to her. She squeezed her eyes closed and flushed even redder. "Let me take you down to the clinic." She nodded her head. I helped her up and walked her down the hallway. She stopped and knelt to the floor. Blood squirted out of her nose like a geyser. She screamed. Blood soaked her clothes and mine. Yuki and Tohru came running out of th classroom. It looked like a crime scene. She got a dizzy look on her face then fell unconcious.

"What did you do now Baka Neko? You killed her!" Yuki was practically exploding.

"I don't know! I was walking her down and she just-"

"She's still breathing," Tohru said as calmly as possible. "You two, Take her to the clinic. Kyo, explain what happened. I'll clean up the aftermath.

"No. I will not walk down there with Baka Neko and explain. I'll help you clean up." I took Karin down to the nurse.

"Maaka-san is new here. She just had a major nosebleed. My cousin is back in the hall cleaning up blood. I will stay here and look after her." The nurse just nodded and ran out the door.

**Karin POV**

When I woke up, Kyo was sitting by me in a chair. I looked at him. _Was this the same person I bit that day? Surely there are many teenage boys with orange hair and red eyes, right? _He turned his head to look at me

"Maaka-san! You're awake! I thought I killed you!" He was greatly relieved. "Yuki and Tohru are cleaning up the blood. What happened?"

"I just get bad nosebleeds sometimes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. Something about him seemed locked up, like he was hiding something. And that's coming from me, a vampire! "Anyway, I'm Kyo Sohma. Yuki's my cousin. Tohru lives with us, but is not family."

"Oh, I see. Do you three get along any?" He laughed.

"With Tohru, yes. I hate Yuki's guts! Tohru can be absent-minded at times, and sometimes she irritates me, but Yuki, that's just another creature!" He seemed amused like he made a joke I didn't understand.

"Why did he call you stupid cat? And why did you call him rat boy?" He looked surprised by my question.

"I'ts kind of an inside joke." He shrugged. I can relate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't rub it in please**

**Kyo POV**

I got home and laid down on my bed, tired from a long day. Tohru walked in and sat down at my desk.

"Kyo-kun, you should at least change your clothes. You look like an axe murderer!" We both laughed for a while, then she spotted the holes on my neck. She stopped abruptly. "Kyo-kun! What happened?"

"I don't know, But they're smaller than they used to be." I looked up at her and she had an utterly shocked look on her face. She started hyperventilating.

"AHHH! You are hurt! You need a doctor! Shigure! Call Hatori-san!"

"Honda-san! What did that Baka Neko do to you this time?" Yuki came in the door, hair soaked and with a towel around his waist.

"Put some clothes on, Idiot!" Yuki flushed and walked away. "Tohru, calm down. I'ts just some mosquito bites. I'll be fine." She looked at me like I had told her I was secretely a 'Prince Yuki' Fangirl.

"Mosquito bites that are open holes?" She has a point there.

"Well, then I don't know what this is. It could be a vampire bite. Ooooh scary!" I teased her.

"A vampire?" She was spazzing out like a three year old watching a horror film, going on and on about fangs and blood...

"I was kidding!" She stopped her rant and blushed violently.

"When did you become so...relaxed?" I thought about this statement. "I'ts creepy. I need to make dinner."

After dinner, I took a shower and went up to bed. _That girl, Maaka. Why do I remember her? I've never met her before, at least, that I remember._

_**Remember who, Kyo Sohma? **_I looked up at the mystery girl in front of me. It was Maaka! The same shiny, magenta hair and mocha brown eyes looked down at me with a happy gleam.

_M-Maaka? Where did you come from? _She put a finger to her lips and giggled a soft, pretty laugh

_**Shhhh, **_she laughed,_** It's a secret! I know you have a secret, too. **_My eyes widened. Did she know about the curse? She giggled_**. Of course I know! I am part of you for a while. I am Karin's counterpart, Sophia. When her nose was bleeding, some of it got into your body. There's also another reason, but I won't tell you that! Now you need to wake up. Wake up. up.**__** up.**__** up. **__**up.**_Her voice echoed through my foggy mind. She smiled. Her pearly white teeth shined until, like the Cheshire Cat, she disappeared, leaving an akward aura in the room. I woke with a start, sweating all over, my hair clinging to my forehead. My heart was pounding. I needed to get to school.

**Karin POV**

I walked into the classroom, ready to start a new day.

"Good morning, Maaka-san!" Tohru's voice greeted me. "How are you today?"

"Great! Where are Kyo-san and Yuki-san? Don't they walk with you to school?"

"Not often. Sohma-kun does sometimes, and Kyo-kun did once."

"Oh, well I hope you have a good day!"

"I hope you're better today! It stinks to be sick on your first day, huh?"

"Yeah." _She reminds me a little bit of Maki. _"It really does. I'll see you soon, Honda-san!" I waved to her and walked my shortcut to my high school.

When I got there, Kyo and Yuki were arguing. At least they weren't beating each other up.

"I hate you, stupid cat! It makes me sick to look at you!"

"Oh yeah, Pretty boy? Let's take this outside!"

"Both of you need to stop fighting!" I butted in. Yuki looked at me and bowed lightly.

"Good morning, Maaka-san." I just bowed my head. Kyo stared at me with a look of confusion and fear.

"Kyo-san? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He replied with an troubled look. For the rest of the day, Kyo avoided me like the plague. I walked home and took a shower. I ate then went to bed. _Kyo. He seems nice, but Yuki hates him. He seems like he is locked up inside. Is it bad to think about someone you barely know? I think we could become friends. _So many thoughts were running through my mind at once, all Kyo-related. Should I talk to him? Could I help him? I thought myself to a deep sleep.

**Finally a longer chapter! I am trying, but I cant write long. I write short and many! =3  
**


End file.
